Aurora Adventures!
by ShirubaShinobi7
Summary: Short stories I've whipped up about my OCs on planet Aurora- funny moments and all that stuff included.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Bolded is for emphasis on words, **_Italics are for thoughts_, "Are for character speech." This story is about my Sonic the Hedgehog OCs, and please note that character descriptions for new introductions will happen in Author Notes before the actual story begins, such as now. Please, R&R, and overall enjoy the story!

_Aero the Mink:_

_Height: 3'7"_

_Eye Color: Orange_

_Fur: Silver-grey, orange tips on head, orange chest fur_

_Attire: Green fingerless gloves with orange metal cuffs, green boots with yellow curve design in back, orange metal cuffs_

_Psi the Wolf:_

_Height: 4'5" _

_Eye Color: Violet_

_Fur: White with green arrow designs on arms, legs, face_

_Attire: Cyan scarf, red gloves with black rectangle design, gold metal cuffs, red boots with black stripes, gold metal cuffs_

_Shiru the Hedgehog:_

_Height: 3'7"_

_Eye Color: Gold-yellow_

_Fur: Orange_

_Attire: Navy metal cuffs, sky blue shoes, navy metal cuffs_

_The Library Fight:_

Aero the Mink sat in a nice and cushioned chair, reading a book peacefully. His two friends Psi the Wolf and Shiru the Hedgehog were pretending to browse for books, although they clearly didn't want to be here. It wasn't necessarily Aero's pleasure either- it was for schoolwork, after all. The silver-grey mink studied the table of contents, hoping to find something about how to make peppermint candy. Yes, Aero was making his science class project about peppermint.

_Ah, there it is. How to make peppermints. _Aero flipped the pages to the number he needed to be on. He started to read, but was stopped short when a shadow appeared over him and didn't move any farther. He glanced up to see a rather large dog staring down at him menacingly.

"Gimme that book, chump." the dog growled, clearly not afraid to punch Aero right in the face.

"Or else?" the mink asked, smirking at the dog, who seemed just a little bit angrier. Scratch that- a lot angrier. He lifted the chair that Aero sat in, making the mink look down. "Wow, this is a nice view. How about I introduce you to the floor, it's really a nice place for you to keep me."

"Aw, is a little weasel scared of heights?" the dog asked mockingly, jutting his lower lip out for effect.

"Mink." Aero growled, glaring into the dog's brown eyes.

"Gimme the book. This is your last warning, stupid." the dog mumbled to Aero, who pretended to fall asleep.

"Oh, what!? Did you say something? I was getting too bored sitting here listening to you singing lullabies. Quick! Put me down and I might wake up!"

"That's it!" the dog exclaimed, tossing the chair at a large window. Aero jumped off of it, landing on the dog's head and then leaping off gracefully. The dog growled once more and threw a series of angered punches at Aero, who swiftly stepped aside each time. "What the-"

"Hush, puppy." Aero put his finger to his mouth, eyes closed. He was standing on the dog's muzzle in a moment, lighter than a feather.

"How are you doing that?" the dog barked, slowly raising his hand to knock Aero off of him.

"It's called aerokinesis. Oh, right, you're simple minded. I am the wind." Aero then jumped away as the dog tried to hit him, causing the angered dog to madly swing at random. Aero dodged to his right, then flew right at the dog and gave him a punch to the face, knocking him out instantly. "And that's why you don't interrupt my studying."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Some other characters to add! Also, ISS stands for in-school suspension, if you didn't know already. 'This is Gonna Hurt' doesn't belong to me, and neither does Hoobastank (I wish).

_Mirage the Fisher: _

_Height: 3'6"_

_Eye Color: Navy_

_Fur: Red-orange_

_Attire: White fingerless gloves, white metal cuffs, white shoes, black metal cuffs_

_Beat the Stoat: _

_Height: 3'5"_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Fur: Yellow_

_Attire: Blue wrist bands, blue boots_

_Boring Math Class:_

Mirage the Fisher and Beat the Stoat sat next to each other, listening to their class' math teacher lecturing about ratios and unit rates, to which the two already knew about. Mirage tilted his head from side to side, allowing his brain to slosh around in his skull aimlessly. Beat, on the other hand, had brought his earphones with him so that he could listen to music while the teacher sentenced everyone else to forty-three minutes of boredom.

_Heh, poor them, _thought Mirage, looking at Beat, who was kicked back and relaxed, _they have to listen to old Mrs. Bic. _Mirage looked around, noticing that one of his classmates had actually passed out from his boredom. "Well he met a good fate." he smiled to himself, amused by his joke. Mirage heard Mrs. Bic ask another question, and a fat little hare answered it with,

"Eat chicken!"

"No, Dustin, it's not 'eat chicken'. Someone else care to answer? Mirage, you seem interested. Why don't you answer this question for the class?"

_Shit, _Mirage frowned. "Uh, could you repeat the question? I forgot what you asked."

"Sure, Mirage." Mrs. Bic went over the question again, and Mirage answered with,

"Twenty-seven dollars is what it costs for nine pairs of sandals."

"Thank you, Mirage." Mrs. Bic scribbled stuff on the SMART board, and class rolled on with only ten minutes left.

_Ten minutes, please hurry. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Freakin' hurry! _the fisher complained. Randomly, Beat jumped on top of the table that he and Mirage shared and started singing the chorus to 'This is Gonna Hurt' by Hoobastank.

"Beat and Mirage! You both get out of this classroom and go to ISS right now!" Mrs. Bic screamed.

_Dammit Beat! Why now? _Mirage grabbed the stoat's ankle and pulled him off balance, making his earphones pop out from being pulled to the ground with Beat's iPod Touch, followed by Beat himself.

"And Mirage, that's two days of ISS for you!" Face palming himself, Mirage stumbled out of the room, followed by Beat, who apparently was drunk from listening to music, as he stated,

"Mrs. Bic... you... suck!..." He then proceeded to stumble behind Mirage, still listening to his music.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just had to add a story before I went to school. Here it is, and there will not be any new characters for today... unless you PM me for one.

_That Snowy Avalanche:_

Aero, Psi, and Shiru were snowboarding down a tall mountain- much taller than Mobius' Mount Mobius- and were really enjoying themselves. Mountain air was always the freshest in their noses. They liked feeling the cold winds slapping their faces violently, which was weird considering that Shiru almost got his neck snapped two times in a row in five minutes. Anyway, Psi slid to a stop on a rock ledge, looking back for Aero and Shiru. However, all he saw was a giant- **giant I tell you- **tsunami of snow.

"Oh dang!" the wolf shouted as he stepped on his snowboard and attempted to get away from the avalanche, which was closing the gap faster than his snowboard could board. So, in a last ditch attempt, Psi kicked his snowboard to a stop and stood his ground against the avalanche. Stupid idea. Such a stupid idea. The snow toppled over him, and he could've sworn he'd felt his spinal cord snap in half. The tsunami of snow took everything in it down the mountain and just randomly dropped everything and bulldozed the ski resort nearby. Psi was busy unrolling him and his snapped spine when he saw Aero and Shiru- and they were **laughing **at him. "Damn idiots," Psi growled as he used his telekinesis to toss the both of them off of the mountain- they'd survive, possibly. The white-furred Arctic wolf stood up and then went back up the mountain to snowboard back down again, this time, not being chased by an avalanche created by his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Fourth short story! Note that I'll add to this story at random, so even years from now, I might change something. I just like the thought of it- short story add-ons when I get home from work! Anyway, two new introductions! Also, Dairy Queen belongs to someone else, not me, I hope you knew that by now. If you didn't, then I hope you study for your Dairy Queen test coming up in a few weeks from now. Enjoy!

_Saiba the Mink:_

_Height: 3'7"_

_Eye Color: Yellow_

_Fur: Neon green_

_Attire: Yellow fingerless gloves, dark green metal cuffs, Yellow boots, dark green metal cuffs_

_Riolu the Fox:_

_Height: 4'0"_

_Eye Color: Dark blue_

_Fur: White, tips_

_Attire: Dark blue metal cuffs, black boots, dark blue metal cuffs, black satchel_

_The Essay Break:_

Shiru was busy writing an essay for English against school uniforms being put into order when he suddenly felt very thirsty. Feeling the need to get out for a walk, the hedgehog did not hesitate to slip on his shoes and step into the outside world, also known as Sunset City.

"How weird," he groaned as he shook his hurting hand that had been writing his essay for the past two hours. The hedgehog ran off to the main street square of Sunset City, which only took him approximately twenty-two minutes, given he wanted to see his surroundings and think about them too.

When Shiru arrived, there was a group of raccoons from school hanging out with each other, drinking Mountain Dew. The hedgehog payed no attention to them, slowing to a steady walk as he opened the door to a Dairy Queen.

Inside, he already knew what he wanted to order. A chocoholic Blizzard would suit him just fine, although winter was on its way around the corner.

"Hello, Sir, how may I help you?" a cute little cat girl asked Shiru, the hedgehog simply answering,

"I'd like a chocoholic Blizzard, please." The cat nodded and disappeared into the back to bring Shiru's Blizzard out to him.

Ten minutes later, the hedgehog was enjoying the delicious chocolate flavor rolling down his throat, the sheer temperature of the cup he had helping to soothe his pained writing hand.

_Why did the people at school choose __**me **__to write the fricking essay? I said I'd do it if I had to, not if they wanted to be lazy about it. I doubt they really care about going against school uniforms. _Shiru began to realize that he was becoming somewhat tired- and that he'd probably have to finish the essay the following morning. _Crap, I'm going to have to finish that tomorrow, too. I hate Sundays sometimes. _Sundays were always harsh on Shiru. Not because he postponed homework or anything, but because he could never find anything to do until the very last moments before he'd have to go to sleep. He was hoping that sometime soon, his school would catch on fire and he'd get a few weeks off. After finishing his Blizzard, he tossed the cup into a nearby trash can and left the Dairy Queen, beginning his trek back home.

On his way home, Shiru unexpectedly ran into the two new kids at school, Saiba the Mink and Riolu the Fox.

"Hey, uh, do you know where the main street is around here?" Riolu asked the hedgehog, hoping for an answer, obviously.

"Yeah, it's right around the corner of that building right there." Shiru pointed to a tall skyscraper building.

"Okay, thanks. By the way, my name is Riolu, and he's Saiba." the fox stated as he pointed back at Saiba, who had been standing behind him the entire time.

"Okay, nice to meet you. My name is Shiru the Hedgehog. I guess I'll see you at school Monday." With that over, the hedgehog continued his run back home.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back! Had a few days' break from this story, but I've finally got an idea for it again! Please, enjoy this story! Coincidentally, I ate pizza for dinner today... weird... *odd mumbling begins in my head*

_A Random Occurrence:_

_What is wrong with these uncivilized little pigs!? _Aero pondered, preparing to punch the nearest brick wall. He was stuck in a 'fun' group with the most annoying kids in school. For his **science **project. _Why do I have all of the __**idiots**__? I might as well do this presentation solo. All they'll do is sit there and gawk at the amazingly copyrighted words they'd use from their Internet findings. Ha, I still have to laugh at their stupidity. _Aero looked at the people in his group. Dustin, who was obsessed with chicken, a little skunk named Garrett, and a porcupine named Speck.

"Err, Aero, who's speaking? Dustin, are you doing this? Garrett, what are you going to say-"

"Will you **shut up**, Speck!? Damn, I'll just do the fricking presentation!" Aero finally broke his silence. His group just stared at him, all of their stupidity welled up in their black eyes. The mink took a final glance at them before walking over to the SMART board to begin presenting his own project. Yep, his peppermint project had been what he'd really been working on, not his stupid group's 'study' about pizza. "Hey everyone, my project is about the making of the peppermint. I'll answer things like, for example, how they are made in factories, or what the size and weight of Aurora's largest peppermint in Peppermint Valley is." He looked out at his class of about twenty-eight.

"Continue, Aero," his science teacher, Mrs. Oreman, stated.

"Yes." Aero slightly bowed as he tapped the arrow at the bottom right corner of the SMART board. He went on to the first slide, which was an intro to the peppermint's history. When the second slide rolled around, Aero was explaining the existence of Peppermint Valley. By the end of it, the entire class knew how big the world's largest peppermint was. _Nice job, Aero, you did good. _He grinned at his 'group' as they left eighth hour to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanksgiving story as promised!

_Scyther the Hedgehog:_

_Height: 3'7"_

_Eye Color: Cyan_

_Fur: Golden, black stripes_

_Attire: White boots, black metal cuffs_

_The Thanksgiving Turkey:_

Aero, Psi, and Shiru all sat at a large round table. They were awaiting their Thanksgiving dinner from Shiru's brother Scyther, who had voluntarily roasted a turkey and stuffed it with stuffing- he was a great chef, after all.

"Oh man, that stuff smells better every second," Shiru smiled, drool hanging on the edge of his lips, "when is it going to be in my mouth?"

"Probably eight minutes!" Scyther exclaimed from the kitchen, which was hot with steam.

_Dang, he's gotten really good at that telepathy between twins stuff. Maybe I should test it out. _Shiru got a mischievous smirk on his face and thought of something that would disgust Scyther.

"That's fricking **disgusting**!" Shiru heard the yell from the kitchen area.

_Looks like it __**does **__work!_

Eight minutes later, as promised, Scyther exited the kitchen with a nice, stuffed turkey, setting it down on the table, and then slapping Shiru across the face for his earlier telepathic attack.

"That's for what you thought earlier. Squirrels chasing other squirrels so that they can take their nuts? What kind of person thinks that way?" Scyther stood straight and then took his seat at the the round table of Aurorans.

"What're we waiting for guys, let's dig in!" Shiru exclaimed wildly as he took a knife and cut off a part of the turkey. The other three followed suit, and then they all began their journey to become the fattest Thanksgiving celebrators alive. In fact, after they had finished the stuffed turkey, they all looked like fat bouncing balls of multiple different colors.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm back! I finally got an idea for a short story when I had to do a comic strip about the 'book' I am reading on my own time. I like my reading teacher, she lets us read whatever we want... anything our parents would let us read, she'll let us read! Anyway, enjoy!

_A Peppermint Valley Candy Cane:_

Aero the Mink saw something in the distance. It looked to be a candy cane, but the silver-grey mink could not believe that at the present moment. Well, maybe he could. After all, he was in Peppermint Valley. Deciding to get a closer look for a certain identification, Aero jumped off of his gumdrop perch and burst in the direction of the 'candy cane'.

When the mink arrived, he could not believe his eyes. It **had **been a candy cane he'd seen in the distance!

_Really, _he thought with a strange smirk, _this place not only homes the largest peppermint, but too, the largest peppermint candy cane! How amazing! _Aero continued forward to get an even closer look. _Perhaps the park administrators wouldn't mind if the candy cane became just a sliver shorter? I'm feeling awfully hungry right about now... and my breath could use some 'refreshment' too! _Not caring anyway, Aero made a dash for the licorice platforms that spiraled around the enormous peppermint cane-shaped wonder, tossing small bits of strawberry licorice shreds into his grinning, watering mouth.

At the top of the spiral licorice, Aero could see a vast distance into the sweet depths of Peppermint Valley's peanut brittle canyons.

_This place is just so... random. _he thought, grabbing another shred of licorice. He didn't even understand why he was eating the candy ground- he didn't remember the last time he'd trudged through water in his colorful boots. _Damn, I think I'm going to be sick tomorrow... whatever, so be it. It won't be __**that **__bad. _Sure, that's what everyone said when they came here, but Aero meant it. He **felt **it in his stomach, mainly because he wanted to start tasting the giant candy cane, which he had just remembered was the entire point of running up the licorice spiral. _Well, don't mind if I do!_ he grinned greedily, licking his lips with his wet, pink tongue. By the time his face neared the candy cane, he could barely contain the saliva rolling down his white-furred chin. The mink began to lick the candy cane rapidly, enjoying the flavor of the peppermint.

Around ten minutes later, the mink felt somewhat full, and he prepared for his journey to traverse and explore more of Peppermint Valley.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Finally, enough free time from schoolwork to fit in two new additions to the short story fanfic!

_Sneaking Through Arachnid Jungle:_

Psi the Wolf and Shiru the Hedgehog were spending an uneasy weekend day in Arachnid Jungle, a place that none should ever want to find themselves in.

"Ugh, why did Mr. Mayor have to send us here? What are we even looking for?" Shiru complained, clearly not wanting to spend a night in the jungle. He was hoping that they'd be able to find whatever they were looking for **and **find their way out of the jungle in order to escape a night in there. The place just gave him an unwanted chill. And it wasn't a pleasant kind of 'chill' either. It was that kind that made you have a cold sweat, although his sweat would probably come from the humidity of the area anyway.

"We're looking for his identification card. He claims to have dropped it while he was playing with the window of his private jet. He's pretty damn stupid if he plays with windows on a fricking airplane." Psi told Shiru, who immediately began to help his fellow teammate.

"Private jet." Shiru then corrected Psi, earning a glare from the wolf.

"Jet. Whatever, same thing in my view." Psi stuck his wolf muzzle to the ground and began to sniff both the air and the soil of Arachnid Jungle. Before the two had left, the Mayor had allowed Psi to get a whiff of his stuff's scent, in order to save them a few hours of searching. "Hey, Shiru, I think I may have just found where that thing landed." He gestured for the hedgehog to come over, and the hedgehog replied with a shudder of joy.

"Let's hope you just found Mr. Mayor's ID card. If you did, then we can leave this creepy place." Shiru hugged himself, curling into a spiky little hedgehog ball and rolling back and forth, a strange habit of his.

"Yeah, whatever to that, too." Psi shook his head, snatching a white card that had a lanyard connected to it. "That idiot must have been swinging this thing around in the air." Psi sighed, shaking his head **again**.

"You found it!?" Shiru screamed excitedly, smiling widely. Psi nodded at his friend's awkward reaction. He could understand why, but it still was especially strange, considering Shiru's normal attitude. "Well then, let's get out of this place, buddy!" Shiru hopped on to Psi's back, and the wolf used his telekinesis to begin flying above the dense jungle, taking the two to the Mayor's home to return the missing importance.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Early morning story! Please, enjoy!

_An Early Morning Rush:_

Aero, Psi, and Shiru raced each other from Psi's house and back. While running, the trio tried to cheat out on the others. Aero would try to trip Psi, Psi would try to sideswipe Shiru, and Shiru would attempt to dodge into the other two.

"Come on, you know I'm going to **win**!" Shiru exclaimed cockily, grinning at the other two as he burst ahead of them.

"Oh no you don't!" Psi mumbled under his breath as he sped after Shiru, Aero hot on his heels. Shiru continued his run, as he knew that the losers had to give up twenty rings to the winner.

_And those forty rings belong to me! _he thought madly before glancing behind him, noticing that Aero and Psi were both gaining on him. _Oh shit! _The hedgehog looked forward and realized he was close to the trio's finish line, which meant he would get the twenty rings from both of his pursuers.

With Aero, things were going smoothly. He plotted to stay behind Psi so that the tall and brawny ivory-furred wolf would take care of Shiru, then he'd rush by him and straight to the finish. Psi was closing the gap between he and Shiru, who was beginning to look almost frantic.

_Oh no! He's almost got me! _the poor little hedgehog thought, as he knew that he'd either get thrown aside or trampled on the ground, like he had been the first time the team had gone Black Friday shopping for Christmas presents. Five feet, four feet, three feet, two feet, grabbing reach! Psi tossed Shiru behind him just as Aero began his sprint for the finish line. However, the mink was instead bowled over by a balled up hedgehog called Shiru, and the both of them went tumbling down, down, down into the burning ring of fire... for Aurorans that just lost a supersonic race.

_No! _Aero shouted in his head, knowing that he and Shiru were hopeless. Psi had already crossed the finish line before the hedgehog had rolled into the mink.

_Gah! _thought Shiru, who finally stopped rolling and uncurled himself, sitting up and watching as Aero fell to his knees and put his hands over his eyes.

"Aww!" the mink exclaimed in his loss. Well, it was mostly over his now imminent loss of twenty rings, but also his loss of the race. Psi quietly stalked to the two miserable losers, and put out his hand.

"Hand over the rings, losers!" The losers did as they were told, each giving Psi twenty of their collected currency. The wolf, satisfied, walked back in the direction that the race had begun, heading back to the team's house.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: And there will be at least three stories added today! Awesome! I only have English homework (we're drafting for our editorials right now). My editorial is about allowing wolves to be hunted again. I don't agree with it, because the same exact thing that happened in the 1900s could happen once again... why are people so afraid of wolves? Anyway, I just gave myself an idea for this short story. It'll be about Psi because he is a wolf, after all. Enjoy!

_Sniffing Your way out of an Annoying Situation: _

_Ugh, why are these two idiots so... __**stupid**__?_ Psi thought as he twirled his ocean blue mechanical pencil between his fingers. _Dustin and Garrett can leave this to themselves. I need to go do something productive with my life. _The wolf stood from his seat, although it was only the middle of his fourth hour science class.

"Psi, sit your butt down in that desk right now!" Mrs. Oreman, the science teacher, shouted at the ivory-furred wolf, who also happened to be very disobedient.

"Whatever, Mrs. Oreman." Psi grumbled as he stepped out of the science room and ran to the school cafeteria.

"He's so disrespectful. Can't he wait three minutes until lunch?" the science teacher mumbled to herself, returning to teaching the fourth hour students.

In the hallways of the huge high school, Psi was sniffing the air. He could smell something really good from the cafeteria's direction, and he wanted to have it in his now watering mouth. His powerful wolf jaws were yearning for meat. And meat is **definitely **what the scent smelled of.

_Sausage, perhaps. _he thought as he continued on his way.

Aero the Mink was in his fourth hour social studies class, and the door to the classroom was currently open. He saw Psi walk by and then looked at his teacher, Mr. Monarch, and listened to what the middle-aged fox said,

"Psi, get back to your class."

"No, I'm hungry." Psi replied stubbornly, walking down the hallway and around the corner.

"Ugh, the principal is **totally **going to suspend him." Monarch mumbled as he sat in his chair and asked another question to Aero's team for a weekly game of Quiz Bowl.

In the cafeteria, Psi was now stuffing himself silly with sandwich after sandwich of spicy chicken patties. After his tenth sandwich, he proceeded to sit back and watch the students from A house stomp into the lunchroom area for their food.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Finally, I've decided (and found the time to) return to this story! I kind of set it down for awhile because I had been typing up chapter eleven, but my computer shut down and deleted it... so I kind of raged and then tossed my laptop for a couple of days... but please, enjoy! P.S. I am **not **a computer that makes up random stories, I'm a **human **that makes up random stories, just to be clear. Also, I cannot fizz out of situations in static, as I would then be classified as a common creepypasta.

_An Avid FanFiction Reader:_

Shiru rolled off of his bed and awoke to the sound of his alarm blaring.

_Ugh, I hate getting up for high school. Elementary was so much better when it came to sleeping time. _Shiru punched his clock, making the annoying noise drag to a halt. Getting up, the orange-furred hedgehog went down the hallway and took a nice and warm shower. Too bad it contrasted from the weather outside.

Ten minutes later, the hedgehog did a spin dash down the hallway, bowling over both Aero and Psi, who were also getting ready for school. Because Shiru ate breakfast at school a majority of the time, he was going back to his room to read some Internet fanfiction on his laptop. After typing in his password, he pressed enter and waited a short half-second for the desktop to load. His wallpaper was a picture of Aero, Psi, and himself, all huddled together at the Sunset City waterpark, which was literally huge. Typing in 'Aurora Adventures!', Shiru surprisingly found a story by an author that was aliased NinjaMink00.

_Maybe this will be a good one, given the strange title name..._ the hedgehog thought as he clicked on the blue title words. As the laptop brought the screen up, Shiru cracked his knuckles.

A few minutes later, after having read seven of the eleven chapters, Shiru stared at the screen, gawking stupidly. This **entire **short story collection was about Aero, Psi, and himself. As he passed out, one could make out the shape of eyes peeping from his closet...

_He he he, now I make even more stories about them! _NinjaMink00 snickered as he fizzed into static and returned to the cyber world via Shiru's laptop.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm finally back with my new laptop! Sorry that I couldn't fit in a Christmas story, I didn't have any good ideas... anyway, I **will **make a New Year story... right now, actually... enjoy! Oh, and sorry that this one is so short, but this is a short story story!

_New Year's Evening: _

Psi the Wolf sat cross-legged on the polished wood flooring of the team's house, trying to remember everything that Aero had told him to get for their annual New Year's Eve party. Already he had written down party hats, all of the possible noise-making items, but he couldn't remember the very last thing on the list. Standing up, the wolf scratched his head awkwardly and finally remembered that he also would need to buy cookies and a four-layer cake.

_Ugh, Aero had to make __**me of all Aurorans **__do this! _Psi sighed as he shrugged his shoulders and stepped into the team's three-car garage, unlocking the door to his red Nissan GT-R. As he sat down inside, he revved the car a few times, liking how it still sounded like he had just got it yesterday. However, in reality, it had been three years since the ivory wolf had payed in full for the supercar GT-R. Opening the garage door, Psi sped the car out of the driveway and down the road, making his way to the nearest Wal-Mart in style.


End file.
